If Destiny Will Allow
by Get A Clue
Summary: Inuyasha rescues Kagome, a neko, from a demon. After that, they keep running into each other and soon fall in love. But their clans don't like it. Genre and rating may change. Includes others.
1. Rescuer

**__**

If Destiny Will Allow

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Note- I hope you like this one. I am going to attempt it, but I do not know how it will work.

Summary- Kagome is a cat demon. Inuyasha is a dog demon. After Inuyasha rescues Kagome from a demon one day, they always seem to run into one another. Pretty soon their mutual friendship fires into something more. So, if they love each other, why don't they be together? Their clans will simply not allow it. _Includes Sango (A fox demon) and Miroku (A fox demon) and Naraku (His normal self) and Kikyo (Inuyasha's old girlfriend) and the shikon Jewel. Sesshomaru as well. (His normal self)_

Enjoy! Please review when you are finished. Much Gratitude -Natalie.

1 -- Rescuer

"Bye, mom!" Kagome, a very frisky feline shouted to her mother, who was talking with her younger brother.

Kagome's mother turned her head toward her daughter and said, a little distractedly, "Okay, dear. But don't be out too long! And be careful!" Her mother always said those things when Kagome said she was going to scamper off to explore -- something she did daily.

"I will, mom!" The young cat cried back, her black tail swaying back and fourth like a snake. "Don't worry about me!" With those words, the neko hanyou turned and left her clan's village. She could smell the smoke growing farther and farther away as she raced deeper and deeper into the forest.

She paused here and there just to look around and make sure that she knew where she was headed and she would put her hand on a tree and scratch it with her razor sharp claws -- which were sharpened every single day -- to leave a trail that she could reference by. She continued to go down the usual path that was headed for a tree that she usually climbed up in order to see out across the land. But she became thirty all of a sudden and noticed a stream off to her left.

It was off the trail, but it would not matter. The path was easy to find and she would only take a minute to drink.

She headed for the babbling brook; it's water shining in the sunlight, very cautiously. She had never been over to that creek, so she was not sure if anything lived near it. But, after a minute of creeping toward it like a scared cat, she decided that it was safe. She fell to her knees and cupped her hands and dipped them into the cool, refreshing water and began to drink.

She gulped it hungrily, greedily, and needingly. She was even thirstier than what she had thought she had been. Nonetheless, she continually drank. Until she heard a twig snap. It caused her black cat ear -- which was atop her head -- to twitch in order to pick up any other sound. She stood, paralyzed, unmoving, like a statue. Her heart had stopped, practically, and she feared to move. But she so desperately wanted to move so she would not have a confrontation with anything or anyone. After not hearing anything for a long period of time -- she wasn't sure if it was five minutes or ten -- she turned back to the water to drink. But something dug its razor sharp talons into her back.

She doubled forward from the pain and looked into the water. Her reflection started back at her from bloody water, its eyes full of fear. She coughed and blood dribbled from the corners of her mouth. She glanced behind her in the water and saw the demon -- it was a tall bear demon. She had, obviously, trespassed on its land. Why else would it attack her like that?

The bear swiped another huge paw at her, but she ducked. Ignoring all the pain and dizziness, she stood up and hissed like a cat on Halloween would do. Her black cat ears were pinned back against her head and her claws were already protracted. Since she was a feline, she had retractable claws.

The bear growled as if threatening her. He then roared boomingly. He sounded almost acrimonious. Which he probably was and Kagome did not blame him for being pissed off. She was, after all, quite possibly, trespassing on his land that he had claimed as his. But hey, it was an honest mistake. Why couldn't they just talk it out?

Maybe because this bear looked toward the violent side to end arguments.

The bear swung at her again, but she leapt out of the way just in time. But instead of landing on her feet gracefully like the cat she was, she collapsed to her weak feet and rolled, leaving a blood trail behind her and no doubt getting lots of dirt inside of her wound.

She squeezed her eyes tight from the searing pain and waited for the bear to reach down and end her life with one, swift stroke. But it never happened. In fact, nothing happened to her. She opened her eyes in confusement and curiosity to investigate and find out why she had not been struck.

When she opened them and saw everything with perfect clarity, she witnessed something strange and actually quite rare; a dog demon with long silvery hair and a red kimono had knocked the bear down and was waiting for the huge creature to stand back up.

Kagome tried to get up, but her chocolate colored eyes were glued to the scene precede of her. The dog demon -- she could tell by his scent -- had leapt onto the bear's throat and began to slice it open after the large demon he stood back up.

Kagome continued to watch in absorption. She was so engrossed in the dog demon's strength that she had not felt the blood that was running down her chin and neck. It was spewing from her mouth and she had forgotten all about it. She coughed again and slumped her head forward and let it all spill out. She wanted to sit up, but could not due to how weak she was from the loss of blood.

The dog demon had finished killing the bear and was currently wiping the blood on his kimono, which actually blended in due to his outfit being red. Kagome coughed even more which attracted the dog's attention. He hurried over to Kagome and rolled her over completely onto her back and looked her over.

"T-Thank you…" She managed to sputter.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "Shut up, don't talk."

Well, it was nice of him to help me out, Kagome thought, but does he have to be so rude?

He suddenly ripped off the sleeve of his kimono and ran over to the stream and dipped it into the cold water and then raced back over to the injured feline. "Sit up."

Kagome glared at him. The glare demanded, 'does it look like I am able to sit up?'

"Oh, right." He said, sort of irritably. But he assisted her in sitting up, nonetheless. He then lifted up her torn shirt, which caused her to jump from the pain and from her not having any privacy. She turned to glower at him.

He shrugged, "Hey, you could just bleed to death if you want."

Kagome rolled her eyes and managed to choke out, "Go ahead. But p-please don't look." She coughed again and more blood dripped from her lips.

"I told you not to talk," He reminded her, "Okay, here we go. It might sting a little." He pressed the cold, ripped sleeve against her torn flesh and waited until she stopped tensing from pain before wiping some of the blood and dirt away slowly and gently.

After that task was complete, the dog demon tossed the mangled sleeve away and lacerated the other one. This time, however, he did not dip it in water. He said, "I have to wrap this around your chest and back tightly. I won't look, I promise."

Kagome let out a hiss and pinned her ears back. "No way…" She managed to utter.

"Well, you can put it on in the front, then. How's that?" the dog suggested. He watched, as the cat demon in front of him seemed to go with that idea for she did not hiss that time. He handed her a piece of the clothing and let her put it on in front and hand the ends to him in the back. He wrapped them around her sides and she put them in front of her before returning the ends to him once again. They repeated this process until there was no more clothing left and he had to tie the ends together, which hurt the cat, but she soon got over it.

"Thank you." She said after she drank some water and cleaned her throat and mouth out. Blood did not taste pleasant.

"No problem." Was all the strange dog said.

"What's your name? And why did you save me?" The cat asked.

"Inuyasha. And I saved you because I hate to see girls in trouble. What's your name?" Came his reply.

"Kagome." Was her answer.

"You're a little far from home, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he sat up in an oak tree. "Your clan is three miles north."

"I know that," Kagome said from where she sat, in another tree next to his. That was another thing she loved to do; climb trees. "I do this everyday, Inuyasha."

"Really?" He asked. "Then why don't I smell you? I come out here, too."

"I do not usually come this far. I used to, but decided to stay closer to my village." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied shortly.

After a few moments, Kagome leapt down from the tree and headed toward the path, "I have to get home now. Bye, Inuyasha."

"See you later." Inuyasha called back. Kagome hid behind a tree and watched as the dog demon turned and headed back toward his clan. She sighed and mentally thanks him once more for saving her life and nursing her wounds. She then turned and went back home to her village.

****

How was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I will update as soon as I can! -Natalie.


	2. We Meet Again

**__**

If Destiny Will Allow

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Note- I hope that the last chapter was quite enjoyable and that this one will be as well. Please review after you read and tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

2 -- We Meet Again

The sun was up high in the sky and birds were singing gleefully as Kagome walked down the trail very cautiously. Well, after the incident two days before, she wanted to be careful. She did not enjoy have a bear stab her in the back. It took her a whole day to recover from it and that recover was not simple. She had to keep it a secret from her mother so she would be able to venture out into the woods again. And plus, she did not want her mother to worry.

Kagome was just glad that her mother had not found out or had found the red bandage -- well, kimono sleeve -- that was on her back and chest. If she had, Kagome would have had to tell her mother that a dog demon had saved her life and had nursed her wounds.

And her mother -- as well as the rest of her clan -- did not approve of dog demons.

She had walked for quite a while before stopping at the very same place where she had been attacked and where she had met that dog demon named Inuyasha. She crept through the bushes and stopped at the edge of the stream where she had been injured and saw -- as well as smelt -- the blood. Her blood was still remaining.

She sighed and knelt down and began to drink water, cupping her hands and sipping the liquid from them. She kept a sharp eye -- and ear -- out for any kind of intruder or danger lurking nearby. And she suddenly smelt something. She knew what it was before it even spoke.

"You're just asking to be attacked. Drinking in the very same spot where you were nearly killed at last time."

Kagome swallowed the water in her mouth before replying, "Hello, Inuyasha." She then stood up and turned to face him. He was quiet, for a dog. He had snuck up in that same tree and was sitting in the same limb that he was in two days earlier. The only thing that had given him away was his scent.

"Damn," He cursed, "How'd you catch me?"

"Your scent." Kagome answered, climbing up the tree next to his, "Other than that, you were pretty sneaky."

Inuyasha grinned, "I try to be."

"So…" Kagome said, not sure of how to start a conversation. All she wanted to do was get to know him because he saved her life and maybe she could repay the debt somehow. "What's it like in your clan?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Inuyasha asked instead of answered.

"I just want to start a conversation." Kagome responded truthfully. She protracted her very sharp claws -- which she had spent the day before sharpening -- and began to scratch against the tree out of boredom.

"It's hell, that's what it's like." Inuyasha answered after a while. He was sitting with his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes closed tight.

"Aw, come on," Kagome said softly, retracting her claws and looking over at the dog, "It can't be that bad."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh, yeah right."

"It's that bad?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah. My mom died. She was a human." He said the last part with disgust and hatefulness.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother." She murmured. There was an uneasy silence. But Kagome dissipated the noiselessness, "Why do you hate the fact she was human?"

"Because I'm a half breed." Inuyasha answered, his eyes still closed.

Kagome took no offense to that remark. Instead, she calmly replied, "Well, it looks as if you're the only one who hates being a half breed around here."

Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open, "You're a half demon?" It was as if he hadn't smelt it in her.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "My father was human…but he's gone now. I don't know where to, but it doesn't really matter. I do not care, actually."

Inuyasha said nothing. Instead, he looked elsewhere. He had just practically insulted Kagome -- a cat demon of whom he had just met two days prior and who seemed nice. Nicer than any other person -- or demon -- that he had ever met. After another silence, he said, "I didn't mean anything about you, you know."

"I know." Kagome informed him, looking straight ahead at the stream. "Even if you did," She said, "it would not have bothered me any. I'm used to it."

Inuyasha looked over at the cat. Normally he was arrogant and mean. But, for some reason, he did not feel like being mean and inconsiderate. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Kagome said, shaking her head, "It's not important." Inuyasha decided that she must have hated talking about whatever it was that she meant. So he let the subject drop. "What's it like, being a cat?" He inquired.

"Oh, it's pretty fun, I guess." Kagome replied, looking at him, into his golden eyes, "What's it like being a dog?"

"It's cool. I have a really good sense of smell and hearing." Inuyasha described.

"Can you bark?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Inuyasha answered sarcastically. But he grinned, nonetheless. "Can you meow?"

"Me-ow." Kagome joked, "No. But I can hiss." She then hissed in order to show him.

Inuyasha laughed light-heartedly. But after that laugh, the very same uneasy silence loomed around them. It was as if neither one of them had anything to say. It felt strange, himself being in a tree next to a tree that had a cat demon in it. A cat that he, a dog demon, had rescued two days earlier. He had even nursed her wounds with his own kimono! And he knew that the dog demon clan disliked the cats, but he only saved her because she was a girl and he hated it when they were hurt.

They had no idea how long they sat there, not talking or even moving, for that matter.

"I better be getting home. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Kagome said, leaping down from the tree limb gracefully and turning toward the path through the weeds. "Bye Inuyasha." She called before stepping onto the path that headed home.

"Yeah, maybe we'll run into one another later!" She heard the dog demon call, "See you."

After that, Kagome turned and sprinted home.

How was it? Please review and tell me what you think! And yes, I know it was short. Maybe the next one will be longer! -Natalie.


	3. A Look Around

**__**

If Destiny Will Allow

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Note- The last chapter was short, I know. Maybe I can make up for it with this chapter and the next one. I know that I'm going to need ideas later on along the road, but for now, I'll try to come up with something. Please review when you are finished reading and tell me what you think. Much Gratitude. -Natalie.

Enjoy!

3 -- A Look Around

"Kagome, where do you think you're going?" A very stern looking feline asked her daughter.

Kagome turned to look up innocently at her mother. She was planning on going to see Inuyasha, or just to the same spot where she had been going for the past few days and see if he was there. But she could not tell her mother that she was scampering off to see a guy. A guy of whom was from the dog demon clan. "Exploring." She said. It was always her excuse.

Kagome's mother sighed and massaged her temples, "You always go exploring. Why can't you stay here for a change? Spend time with your brother and I."

Kagome shook her head; "I don't stay because I do not like it here. Besides, you never care where I'm going anyway. Be back before sunset." And then Kagome turned and ran off into the woods.

"Be careful!" She heard her mother call, like always.

She continued on running until she finally made it to the stream three miles away from her village. The weeds had already been flattened and there was a nice little trail there, waiting for her to go down it and search for Inuyasha.

She cautiously stepped along the path, being alert to any danger -- even though she had been attacked nearly a week ago. But she did not want to take any chances and get cocky. "Inuyasha? You here?" She called, but not to loud.

"Over here, kitty," Inuyasha said jokingly. "What's the matter, your nose broken or something? I thought you could smell me."

"I wasn't _trying_ to sniff you out." Kagome informed him, turning and looking up into the tree at him. "Why do you sit up there all the time when I am around?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I just do."

"Oh. Not much of an answer, but I can live with that." Kagome said. "So…"

Inuyasha was used to her saying that whenever she was unable to begin a conversation. He said, "Let's go look around."

Kagome looked up at him with a perplexed expression, "What do you mean, 'look around'?"

"I mean," Inuyasha said, leaping down from the tree and landing swiftly in front of her, "Come with me. I'll show you around."

"Oh, no," Kagome said, backing away, "I can't go any farther away from my village. This is far enough."

"Trust me," Inuyasha said, "We're not gonna go far. Just a little ways toward my clan."

"Why? So they can rip me to shreds so you won't have to put up with me any more?" Kagome demanded. She had not idea with that ridiculous theory had materialized from, but it was just instinct. She was a cat and he was a dog. He could have been leading her into a trap.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha inquired, bewildered. "Did I say you were annoying? And did I say we were going _to _my clan? No. I said neither. Now let's get going."

He turned and headed toward the south -- the direction in which his clan was located. Kagome just hope, as she trailed along after him, that she was not making a mistake.

They walked through an open field that had golden wheat growing up to their knees and a few ponds here and there for a really long period of time. Finally, they reached a clan's village. Kagome backed away and shook her head.

"Oh, come on," Inuyasha said, "It's just the fox clan. And they're pretty harmless."

Kagome gulped, but went along anyway. Inuyasha reached the edge of the village and waved. A few fox demons waved back and one ran up to the. "Hello, Inuyasha," He said breathlessly, "Oh, I see that you have brought a lady friend with you."

"Hands off," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Pervert."

The fox looked taken aback, "Why, Inuyasha. I am no such thing. Aren't you going to introduce me to…this cat?"

"Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku-Kagome." Inuyasha said disgustedly.

"Hi," Kagome said uneasily, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Miss Kagome, the pleasure is all mine." Miroku replied, holding her hand in his. She jerked it away and protracted her sharp claws -- a threat that was commonly used between fellow cats. Miroku pulled his hands back immediately and looked away sheepishly.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Now there's the first woman I have seen threaten you other than Sango. Now, where is Sango, exactly?"

"Oh, she is with her mother." Miroku informed him, "Sango's mother is very sick."

Kagome gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Inuyasha looked away. That girl had a big heart, but was quite dangerous if provoked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I do not think there is. But thanks anyway. I will inform Sango of you, Miss Kagome. And see if she would like to meet you. But, I have to get going. Good bye Inuyasha."

"See you, Miroku." Inuyasha responded, turning and leaving. Kagome followed after him.

"See?" He said, "Not so bad after all, huh?"

"No, not really." Kagome admitted, "Are you two best friends, or something?"

"He's the only friend I've got," Inuyasha answered, "Other than Sango."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, "Oh, I get it." Her mouth was open in surprise and hurt.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, stopping and turning around, "And you of course." He then turned and began to walk away again, "Come on, I've got one more place to show you, then you can go home if you want."

They walked through the woods for a few minutes before reaching a clearing. There was a waterfall and a long river. The mist from the falling water created rainbows in the air and there were large rocks around the waterfall and tiny diamond and crystals were embedded in them. Kagome stood in open-mouthed awe at the scenery before her. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "And you're about to get an up-close look."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, starting to turn around. She never had the chance, however, because Inuyasha shoved her into the water. Kagome came sputtering to the surface, soaked to the bone and water in her ears. When she resurfaced, she felt something in her mouth. A fish was wriggling, desperately trying to free itself. She spat it out and glared up at Inuyasha, "You know cats hate water!" She cried.

Inuyasha could not stop laughing. He looked down at her and then managed to regain his composure for he said, extending a hand, "Here, let me help you out of there."

"I don't know if I should trust you or not." Kagome said, looking up at him, at his hand.

"Come on, I'm being serious." Inuyasha informed her, a solemn look on his face.

Kagome reached up and took his hand in hers. Somehow, they fit together perfectly. They paused and looked at how their hands fit so perfectly. But then Inuyasha shook his head, as if erasing the thought -- the same thought Kagome had in mind -- and attempted to lift her out of the water.

Kagome suddenly grinned deviously. "I forgot to tell you," she said, "I am the only cat -- I do believe -- that does not despise water." After those words were said, Kagome jerked with all of her might and watched in amusement as Inuyasha toppled over into the water beside of her.

He came up, coughing and sputtering, to the surface and glared at Kagome. "No funny." He commented, rubbing his dog-ear, trying to get the water out of it.

"Yes it is," Kagome argued, splashing more water on him.

"Not it's not," Inuyasha fired back, tossing more water on her.

"Well, I think it is," Kagome countered, water flying all over him and her.

"Well I think it isn't." Inuyasha said as they continued to splash each other non-stop.

After five or ten minutes of water fighting, they crawled out of the river, soaked to the bone and exhausted. There was a large, dry rock that was poised inside of the sunlight. Kagome laid down on it and let the warm sun dry her cold and wet body. Inuyasha laid beside of her as well and neither one of them said anything.

"Why don't you hate water?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I'm half demon, remember?" Kagome said.

"Oh." Was his reply.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're awake before sunset, please wake me up." Kagome requested as she yawned and fell asleep.

Inuyasha smiled and said, regardless of her being asleep, "Sure thing."

- - -

The sun was just about to go down. It was ablaze with fiery red and orange. Inuyasha shook Kagome gently and said, "Hey, get up, it's time for you to go home. Oh yeah, look at this sunset."

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed up at the sun. It was so beautiful. She sat up and stretched, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today. I had fun." She replied.

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled, "Me, too. Now you better get home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, "Okay. See you then."

"Bye." Inuyasha replied and watched as she scampered off through the woods. He followed behind her, too, just to make sure she knew where she was going and to also make sure that she was safe on the way there. He watched as she made it to her village just in time and went inside of her hut. He sighed and trudged back home to his village. All he had to look forward to was the next day when he would see her again.

How is it so far? Is their relationship rushing or is it just right? And is Natasha a little out of character? I wish someone would give me advice and ideas for the next chapter. I am totally out. Please review!


End file.
